In Death Note
by Queencloud2443
Summary: "When Kiara Emerson takes refuge in an old antique shop from the rain she runs into the shops owner, a weird old man who happens to have a Death Note. he then dumps her into the Death note Universe, telling her he'll explain things eventually.L/OC. Rewrite in progress, Check for updates!
1. Introduction: Bad Day

**When I first began to write this story I admit...I sucked at my first try and as many pointed out,**_** Moka-girl, MyLittleChip, Faith Crain, colbub, , NimbusLumos31, Corrupted Karma, PhoenixPhlame, Liz9591, Ruristorm15, LindaLawliet, Sailor Anarchy, GodsOfDeathLikeApples, NikkoNeko,**_** I'm sure there were many more of you...but i got lazy searching through reviews to find you people! I have listened, My first attempt at writing this story was in 2010, but i have since long grown. I promise to make less mistakes and strengthen the story line so it's not scattered all over the place. **

**For any new fans I hope you enjoy this story, and for any older fans who already know the story, i hope you enjoy the slight changes and better writing this time around. I hope you enjoy.**

The day couldn't get much worse for Kiara as she raced down the empty street watching the cement get darker and darker as the rain drops fell, falling faster and faster with every step she took. Not only was she suffering at school with all her final projects for her senior year, but she had decided she wanted to go home the long way. She wasn't sure what she was thinking at that point, but she wanted to go back in time and smack her past self.

She was not prepared for the rain in any way. The last time she checked it was supposed to be sunny and warm all day, that's why she was wearing a simple pink and white striped T-shirt and normal jeans. No sweater, no umbrella and there were some very important, grade related things in her non waterproof backpack. To just make matters worse her cell phone was dead, so she couldn't call her parents, and the long way home, which she had taken, had no cover.

Her green eyes scanned her surroundings and felt a wave of relief hit her system as a store came into view, one that was open. She made a beeline towards the shop, not bothering to even see what the shop was about. She pulled open the door and let it close behind her. When she turned to look at the rest of the store she saw an old man sitting at the counter directly in front of her. He was staring at her with the bluest of eyes. He looked nice enough with his receding white hair and kind smile.

It wasn't long into the awkward silence Kiara felt that she began to feel self-conscious. She began to notice how water was literally forming a puddle around her feet. She could feel her cloths plastered to her like a second skin, and her black hair slicked down against her skull, and her very wet, cold and uncomfortable shoes. She looked up to apologize to the man for getting his floor wet but he was gone. At least from his original seat. He was now somewhere off at the side rummaging through some cupboards looking for something.

"Sorry for the water, but it was raining outside." Her voice felt loud in the quiet shop, but she had no time to continue because the man was by her side, offering her a towel.

"That is not a problem." He said, "That's to be expected. Why don't you look around the shop until the rain lets up a little."

"Oh, okay, thanks." She replied, accepting the towel from his hands and began to dry herself off with it. She started with her hair, getting the excess water out of it and then the rest of her body, trying to soak up whatever water was stuck in her cloths. The old man had moved off, towards his counter. There seemed to be a giant book that he was keeping himself occupied with.

Without much else to say Kiara took his invitation and decided to look around the store. It wasn't long until she realized that this was an antique shop. The items on the shelves were old, but they were strange things. Nothing made sense in how they were organized. They seemed like random items that were just put together, there were paper clips, bows, ties, shoes, watches and cloths even, but they all looked old. It was either that or the atmosphere of the shop. The farther back she went into the store the more stranger and familiar the items became.

There was a strangely familiar red coat hanging on a wooden peg over a door, a picture of a blonde woman on the wall, a golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it laying on the small table. A rose frozen in glass, a pocket watch with what seemed to be a dog on it, and many other weird things. The thing that really seemed to catch her attention was a black notebook laying on a table at the back of the store.

She moved towards the table and before she even realized it, she was standing next to it. It was about the size of a standard eighty page spiral notebook, but it had a foreboding feeling hanging around it. Kiara felt a feeling of unease as she looked at the black notebook, the words "Death Note" were written across the center. Why would something like this be in a store like this? This wasn't an anime store, it was an old shop full of old thing.

Kiara ran the tip of her finger across the notebooks title, Death Note was a show she watched on TV, more like her computer. It was about a kid who finds a notebook called the 'Death Note' and whenever he write a name in the notebook while picturing the person's face in their head, that person will die. If they don't specify the way of death it will simply be a heart attack after 40 seconds of their name being written in the notebook. There was no way to cancel it, except for the eraser, which was mentioned in some prelude of the manga, which was never mentioned again.

She loved the show, even though it had been a long time since she'd watched the anime, there were still some very memorable happenings that she could remember. A smile spread on her lips as she began to think about how much fun she and her friends had with the anime over the months it was on their radar. They had asked each other such stupid questions concerning the characters. For example, there was one where they had asked, 'who would you rather be trapped on a desert Island with?'. Kiara had picked Near, for more obvious reasons. He was calmer than the others and would probably think rationally and calmly in such a high stress situation. She couldn't imagine Mello being calm at all during such a situation, and she didn't want to be there if he ran out of chocolate and decided to break down. L, she didn't want to risk seeing him without his constant intake of sugar. So she had decided to go with cute little Near, the calmer, maybe a bit sarcastic, albino.

"It does seem like the most reasonable choice, but I think you are wrong on one point." The voice of the old man broke her out of the quiet she was wrapped in, she snapped her head up at his interruption.

"What?" She questioned, not understanding what the man was talking about.

"L may want to consume sweets but he is better at handling a stressful situation better than the other two."

Kiara stared at the man in shock, she was certain that she had just thought everything, she didn't say anything out loud so there was no way the old man had figured out what it was that she was thinking about. "What?"

"It seems you have already touched the notebook." he said, his eyes glancing down at the notebook.

"I..." The teen was having a hard time replying to the man, she wasn't sure what to say.

"I assume that you have seem the show, an interesting one isn't it."

"Did...did you just read my mind?" Kiara asked.

"It makes you question your morality, should you kill the ones that have done bad, or do you stop the bad from being killed."

"That...what...no." This was getting weird, she thought, "How did you just do that?"

"My dear you have stumbled into my shop, that is a great achievement in itself, not many can wonder in here." Kiara didn't speak, she wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't even sure what to think. She just hoped she was able to get home alive. "I would not fear for your life, there much more waiting for you in life."

"I...I think I should leave."

"Of course I didn't expect you to believe me, that would be foolish."

The teen let the man ramble on as she slowly edged her way towards the entrance, she was going to grab her stuff and leave. She was almost a college student, she could survive getting wet, and her research for her project, she could just redo it.

"Nows not the time to run away, all your dreams could come true." A small shriek left Kiara's lips as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and blocked her way to the door.

"Look, just let me go and I swear I won't tell anyone anything." She cried.

"I'm going to send you to Death Note, you will have four months to do whatever it is you wish. Maybe by that time you will get over the shock and become more productive."

"You really don't have to send me anywhere, just let me go please." She pleaded, her eyes going back and forth between the two men. The one blocking the door was a bit taller than her, wearing what can only be described as a dark, tattered cloak.

"Good luck, Rue here can fill you in on the details later, but now, let's send you on your way, and for your own sake, hide the truth of your origins."

Kiara wanted to argue, plead, beg, anything to get her out of this situation, she didn't want to be sent anywhere by these crazy people. But before she could let out a scream, or even another word in her defense, the air around her began to shift. It felt as if the wind was moving, but only around her. Her hair was whipped around her face, her cloths shifting with the fast winds. She tried to reach out towards the cloaked figure, seeing as he was the closest to her, but she couldn't move. It wasn't even seconds later that the room faded away, leaving her in nothing but a comforting darkness.

XxXxX

It was dark as a sole car drove down an empty highway, there were two occupants of that car, an older gentleman and a young man. They were on their way from an out of the way airport to their hotel room in Tokyo. They are supposed to arrive in secret, that would explain why they were out on such a rainy night.

The young man in the back noticed that the car was getting slower, a quick look out the window showed that they were no where near their destination. "Why are we stopping Watari?"

"There seems to be something on the road." The older man said, "Allow me to check it out." Receiving a nod from his ward, the older man stopped the car and grabbed his umbrella. He stepped out of the car and disappeared into the darkness. The only occupant of the car watched through the window for signs on the older mans movements, but the night, accompanied by the rain made the task impossible.

The young man grabbed his umbrella and stepped out of the car as well, walking to the front of the car. Watari had already anticipated his wards actions and wasn't surprised he had stepped out of the car.

"It's a young woman L." Watari said, he was kneeling down, holding the umbrella over both him and the girl. L stared down the female, she seemed to have pale skin and dark hair, looked to be about seventeen to twenty years of age. "Should we call or assistance?"

"Are there any injuries?"

Watari overlooked the girls body but found no signs of serious injury, "Nothing, we can drop her off at a hospital for a police station."

L knelt down and took a closer look at the girls face, not noticing a dark figure floating over his shoulder, a maniacal grin on his face. He was not sure how to explain the feeling but something in him advised him against sending her away. He knew the logical thing to do was to send her to get public assistance and keep her out of his world, but his gut was telling him otherwise...it was an unexplainable feeling. He knew this decision was going to be critical. If he followed his gut and kept her, she would see his face and he would have to take great caution in letting her leave. Another look at her face and he made up his mind.

"Let us take her with us Watari, if she awakens we shall help her find her home."

The older man nodded, not questioning why his ward was taking such a big risk, but picking up the girl instead. L watched as the girl was placed in the car, the feeling in his gut telling him he had done right.

**XxXxX**

**I wasn't sure what part of Japan this is set in, its been so long since i've seen the show, but Light did mention going to the Shinjuku station at some point, and I did what any author would do, i googled it! it is in Tokyo, so thats where this all will be set. **

**So this is the rewrite of the introduction. someone once mentioned to me that they felt that I rushed through the intro and i admit...i did! well this time i took my time, i took 3 days! **

**As my older readers may notice, there is a new scene, I felt that a rewrite of whatever i already had would've been too boring for you, so i decided that I would add in extra stuff. Stuff that would tie loose ends and provide you with a better insight at how things happened. I say that because a lot of you questioned why L would just take a girl off the street and keep her with him, now you know. The old man, or Rue, cheated! they pushed their own intentions onto L, so things would work out in Kiara's favor. So he was manipulated by magic! WOOOOOO**

**Anyway, review, let me know what you think of this rewrite of the intro, and if there is anything you would like to see in this rewrite of the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Spy

As Kiara came to and saw what was in front of her, she closed her eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. She was trying to remember what happened, she had decided to go home but then it started raining, hard, so she took shelter in some store. The owner turned out to be crazy and he probably kidnapped her, but that didn't explain what it was that she just saw. She cracked open her eyes again, to make sure she saw what she saw. He was still sitting in front of his computer, the light from the screen illuminating his pale face. Sitting in front of her was L...the L. Her eyes were now looking over him, from his messy hair, to his pale skin, to the long sleeve white shirt and the blue jeans. This wasn't some crazy cosplayer that old man had hired to fool her, this seemed like the real thing. Kiara flinched when the object of her affection turned his black eyes on her, the bags under his eyes just as prominent as they were in the show. Unsure of what to say to the man Kiara stayed silent and just stared.

"I see that you are awake." L was making his way towards her, and Kiara's was starting to feel a bit panicked and because of that panic she didn't reply, or even comprehend his words. She was still trying to get over that this was really L, that the old man wasn't lying to her and that she was not kidnapped. "What is your name? We found no ID on your person when we found you." Kiara wasn't sure how to respond to this, she hadn't decided how she was going to react if she ever met her favorite characters in real life. There was no time to hesitate so she had to come up with something.

"Kiara." She replied, not sure what else to say.

"Kiara, can i have your last name?"

"Em...Emerson."

"Kiara Emerson, do you remember how you ended up on that road we found you on."

"Road...?" Kiara wasn't sure what he was talking about, so her confusion over the question was real.

"You were laying in the middle of the road on the outskirts of the city. We found you in the rain. There were no injury on your person that we found that is why we brought you here instead of the hospital." Kiara was trying to think why she would be in the middle of the road, but L continued, "You don't seem to remember." The girl was still too excited with her situation to respond to the man, so she just went along with what he was deducing. She wasn't sure he would believe her if she told him the truth and she didn't want to seem like a crazy person. "Can you remember where you live, your family's phone number, anything?"

Kiara looked into the man's eyes, well she did know, but they didn't live here. "No." She replied, shaking her head.

L leaned back, sitting down on a chair next to her bed in his signature way, with his legs pulled up to his chest. "Interesting." He studied her with his black eyes for a couple of minutes, making the teen feel a bit uncomfortable. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She replied, he nodded.

"What stage of schooling are you attending?"

"Last semester of High School." He nodded again.

"Name of your mother and father."

"Kane and Kelly."

"The town you live in?"

"O-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kiara's eyes went wide as she saw the origin of that voice, it was that tall cloaked figure that blocked her way back at the shop. "Don't answer any more of his questions you idiot." Then he faded away, leaving Kiara frozen, staring at the empty air where he had stood, over L's shoulder.

The detective didn't miss the girls expression and looked over his shoulder to see what it was that had her shocked. There was nothing but empty air, and when he looked back at the girl she was staring at her hands, a frown on her face.

Kiara was looking down at her hands, that old man called that weirdo Rue, and apparently L couldn't see him. The old man also said that he would explain things to her, and now that she believed that she was in Death Note she wanted that explanation. For now she would pretend not to know anything.

"I...I don't know." She responded a few minutes later. L had not stopped looking at the girl, and he knew she was lying, but he couldn't let her leave even if he knew where she lived, she had already seen his face and there was a small possibility that she was the reason he was here.

"I see." He replied, giving her a long look before getting off the chair and walking back to his computer. At that moment the door at the end of the room opened and a tall older man walked in. Kiara recognized him as the one and only Watari.

He noticed her sitting up and walked over to her, giving her a friendly smile as he stopped in front of her. "It is great that you're awake Ms..."

"Kiara Emerson." She said.

"Ms. Emerson, it is nice to see you awake." He said, "My name is Watari and that is my ward."

"Thank you for helping me." She said, "It was nice of you to do so." Kiara loved Watari in the show, not only was he the perfect butler but he was a badass! He could shoot snipers, hack into computers and on the side he ran an orphanage. In her eyes there was nothing this man couldn't do, so when the time came and he died in the show she was sad, but L's death just minutes later kind of overshadowed the older mans death and...well that was something she didn't want to think of right now.

"It was only the right thing to do." Watari said, "We had a female employ of this hotel change your clothes, so you wouldn't get sick. Your clothes are being dried as we speak."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

Kiara thought about it for a second and decided she was going to try and talk to Rue, and the only way to do that and not look crazy was to talk to him where L or Watari couldn't see. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, follow me." Watari said. Kiara nodded and stood up, her balance returned after a few seconds of standing still. She followed Watari to the only door in the room and that led out into a hallway. "We will be moving hotels in a few days, and since your memory seems to be having problems we will take you with us." He stopped in front of a door that was most likely the bathroom. "We will try and find your home but if we cannot with the information you do remember I believe we have to make other arrangements."

"Thanks." She replied, and watched the older man walk away, and back into the room they came from. Kiara stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It was a decent sized bathroom for a hotel room, nothing that stood out too much. "Rue?" She called out, her voice not too loud but not to quiet either. The green eyed girl looked around the room, hoping to catch eye of her companion, or at least that was what she was considering him.

"And such a wise consideration indeed." Kiara prided herself on the fact that she only jumped at his voice, she didn't cry out in shock. Standing, well more like hovering behind the girl was Rue. His black cloak hid his face but his scarred hands were hanging at his side. "Do you believe now that we weren't trying to kill you?"

"Yes," She sighed, unable to keep a smile off of her lips, "now please explain."

"Well you're in a dimension of the Death Note world." He began, "And you will be here until the old man wants you to come back, hopefully when you can prove something to him."

"Prove what?"

"That you can change the course this dimension will follow, that you can make a difference. If you can do that he will allow you to learn the truth of why you're really here."

"What kind of change?"

"A turn for the better, sort of thing." He replied.

"And why are you here?"

"To observe and offer you my advice when you don't know what to do, or how to react."

So it's not like she was sent here just to have fun, she had to use her knowledge of this world and make something good happen, but good for who. Currently there were two choices laid out in front of her; Help L or help Light. What good could she do for them?

"With the inclusion of you in this universe roles have been made for you. You will need to notice when you need to step in and do certain things that others may have done in the story line. Some are important key points and others aren't as important but I recommend you do all that you can if you want your knowledge of this world to remain accurate." He explained. "Most of these roles that have been made for you are easy to notice so it is not like they are hidden."

Excitement was what Kiara was feeling at this moment, she had never imagined that she would ever be in this situation. She was going to be able to take part of this world, she was going to be able to meet Light, Ryuk, and Mello if she was able. L was just a room away from her and she was going to be able to live with him. This was like a dream, but it wasn't because she knew it wasn't. She was awake and this was real life.

"In this world I am a Shinigami." Rue continued. "So I have the same abilities as one."

"That's why L and Watari couldn't see you." She said, her mind taking in this new information and coming up with a conclusion. "So that Death Note I touched back in the shop was yours?"

"Yes and no." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a Death Note, "This is now your notebook, it is a Death Note from another dimension so it does not have the same effects as a Death Note in this dimension. It has the opposite effect." He held the notebook out to her.

Kiara took the notebook into her hands and began to look through it. "Opposite...as in this won't kill anyone." His nod affirmed her thought.

"Not only are you the owner of this Death Note, but in this world you are connected to me, and I to you."

"Connected?"

'_As in you can read my thoughts and I yours, this way you can talk to me without volume and making yourself look like an idiot._'

"That would've been useful to know earlier." She huffed, "How do I do it?"

"Just think normally, I can pick up your thoughts even when you are not directing them at me. I can respond either in thought or like this, to vocally like this, but anyone else that may have touched my notebook can hear and see me as well. Just keep that in mind."

"Okay." With all this new information Kiara decided to go back, she had been in the bathroom for a while now. One quick look in the mirror told her that she looked the same as she did when she woke up to go to school. The clothes she was now dressed in were a white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans that she had a feeling were one of L's. As this realization came to her she felt her heart beat pick up. She was wearing L's cloths, L had worn these clothes before. She then realized that Rue was still there and that he could hear her thoughts, she took a quick peak at the dark figure floating across from her and only heard a familiar laugh before he disappeared. Kiara felt her face heat up and looked in the mirror to confirm that there was a blush on her cheeks. She waited for it to go away a little before heading back to the room where Watari and L were.

XxXxX

"I have looked into missing person's, and searched her name in the database and found no matches that fit her description." Watari told his ward. "No results came in on the facial recognition database either. Her parents were a dead end as well."

"She does not look Japanese." L pointed out.

"There are still no results." Watari replied.

L bit his thumb, as he tried to think of any other way to find out information about this girl. He could tell she had been honest to him about her name and her parents, but the facts stated that she did exist in this world, which was impossible in itself. She was here, with him and Watari. There was little chance she was from a country where they did not register births, she was to modernized to belong to any of those communities and she was educated, so her schooling results should have come up. The only explanation was that she was a practiced liar and had come to spy on him, but his gut was telling him that it was impossible. She may have forgotten her identity and was taking on the identity of another person, thinking they were hers. Then this was not memory loss but a neurological disorder.

"What are we to do L?" Watari asked, not noticing the dark figure appear over L's shoulder.

The man returned his hand to his knee and looked his guardian in the eye. "Allow her to stay, if we turn her over to the police we have no guarantee that she will find her family. If we were not able to find them then I doubt they will make any more improvement. You can use an assistant during this case and she has seen our faces, and until the suspicion that she is a spy is gone I would like to keep her close."

"She will require supplies if that is the case."

"I assume that you will see to it." L said, turning his attention back to the computer screen where he focused his attention to the pieces of evidence Kira's victims were leaving behind. Watari nodded and began to exit the room; as he reached the door it opened and there stood the subject of their conversation.

Kiara smiled at Watari, stepping into the room and letting the man leave. Before leaving the older man turned and looked at the girl, "It has been decided that you shall remain with us until we can locate your home, but that might take a while so we will have to get you clothes and other necessities, would you like to come with me later on today to buy some?"

Shopping, well that wouldn't hurt, no matter how much the idea of wearing L's clothes was appealing she would eventually need other clothes to wear. "Of course, but I don't have any money."

"That is not a problem." Watari said, "I will be back in a couple of hours to pick you up, by then your original clothes will gave dried and we can leave. Please stay in this room until then." She nodded in understanding, and she didn't mind it much anyway, L was here. The door closed and she was left alone with L.

"Please feel free to take a seat." L said without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Kiara asked, curiosity rising. She had a feeling it had to do with the Kira case, but she wasn't supposed to know that, she just realized that L hadn't introduced himself to her. She had to be careful and not let things she shouldn't know slip. That would be very bad for her.

L turned his eyes to look at her, his black eyes searched her, for what she wasn't sure, but a few minutes later he turned his eyes back to the screen. "I am trying to make a connection."

"A connection." Kiara saw him shuffle a little bit off to the side making more room in front of the computer screen and saw that as a sign to come closer.

"Yes, these are three pieces of evidence I have gathered, now all that is left is making a connection of what these mean." Kiara nodded as she sat down next to the detective, and looked at the screen. She realized L was watching her as she looked at the screen and she realized he suspected her of something. Whatever it was it wasn't good, so she had to be careful.

Kiara looked at the screen and noticed that the pictures were what the inmates that Light killed did before they died. The first was a pentagram, just nonsense, the second was the guy lying on the bathroom floor dead, and the third, it was a series of letters. "These letters."

"It is the mens fear that Kira will come and get them. They seem like gibberish, something that they would've written with no real meaning other than their fear of Kira but, it seems this is about something else entirely." Kiara looked at the letters and realized after a few minutes that she wasn't far into the story, episode four or was when Light was experimenting on inmates to see how his Death Note worked. To check its limits and whatnot. At the same time he had the inmates write these letters to play around with L.

"Apples." She said, looking at the first letter.

"Excuse me?" L had his intense black eyes turned back on her.

"The first letter on each line." She replied, hoping for goodness sake that this didn't make her a suspect in his eyes.

"Interesting." L said, placing his thumb back on his lips. He turned his eyes back to the screen as he lined up the pictures the way he wanted. The letters then said, 'L did you know gods of death love apples'. "You have sharp eyes Ms. Emerson." He commented, "What does this phrase sound like to you."

Kiara thought about it in terms of what she was supposed to know right now. She wasn't supposed to believe that Shinigami were real or know who L was or even know what these letters actually meant. Thoughts ready she answered. "I don't know, it seems sort of random." L turned his eyes to look back at her. "Almost like a tease."

"A tease." The detective seemed to be deep in thought his gaze went down towards the ground, a few seconds later he looked back up at her. "Amazing." Then turned his eyes back to the computer, "This message seems to be teasing me, almost mocking me. L, did you know gods of death like apples. Such a simple phrase, such a random set of words, almost as if he knew I would discover this message."

"Who wrote this?" Kiara asked, already knowing the answer but she wasn't supposed to.

L turned his eyes back to her, he took in her appearance, her black hair was pulled back and her green eyes held a curiosity that raised his suspicions higher a bit. If she was not a spy then she was Kira. But he doubted it was her, the evidence he had gathered about Kira did not seem to fit this girls personality and mind frame. He had ruled her off as Kira, but that did not mean she was innocent completely. She could still be a spy from an enemy he could have made during his countless number of cases.

"A few weeks ago criminals began to die of mysterious heart attacks that seemed to be happening almost unnaturally. Kira is the name the world had given the criminal responsible for this. I have narrowed down that Kira lives in Japan, more specifically the region we are in right now. I have a feeling that Kira knows about my involvement with this case and is challenging me."

"Why would he be challenging you?" Kiara asked.

At this point L realized the girl didn't know who he was, it as either that or she was a great actress. "Because I am L."

"You're L?" Her confusion caused him to continue.

"I am a famous detective who is renown throughout the world to be able to solve any case." He said, answering her unspoken question. "Not many get to see my face and now that you have it will be hard to let you leave."

"Why?" Kiara blurted out.

"I have brought justice to many, but I have my fair share of enemies, but many do not know my face. In this case," He turned his eyes back to the computer screen, "it is an advantage of mine, seeing that Kira does not know what I look like, nor my real name, I am safe from his ability to bring death for now." Kiara frowned as the images of L's death flashed in her head. "Answer me a question Ms. Emerson, what are your thoughts on what Kira is doing?"

"My thoughts," The teen decided to give him her honest opinion, "I think Kira is wrong. Criminals might be criminals but I don't think they get to be killed with the decision of one person; punishing the bad guys is the job for the police. No one should decide who lives or dies."

L stared at her for a long while, his intense gaze turning away after a few minutes, "My thoughts exactly." The words made Kiara feel a bit relieved after they were said, "How would you like to assist us on this case." L was hoping she would assist, this way he could keep a closer eye on her incase she turned out to be a spy, and she could provide insight like how she did with these letters. He hadn't even thought about the letters having a hidden message, but it seemed all so simple now.

"Can I?" She questioned. Honestly Kiara was excited he had asked, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She was a dumb High School senior; she wasn't a genius like L, nor was she a cop like the soon to be Kira task force. She was just a girl who watched anime and walked into a weird store one rainy day. "I mean I'm not the smartest person in the world and I won't be able to do much about anythi-"

"It is not your intelligence i require, but the insight you provide. Without your help today I might not have understood the message the letters were conveying."

"Well, if you think it's a good idea I can't really argue." She said, giving him a smile. Her response was a nod.

"I will be contacting the police force that I am working alongside with, you may rest until Watari returns." That was as clear as a 'You can leave now' and she took the message loud and clear. She went back to the bed she woke up in and laid back down, her back to L so she could hide her big cheesy smile from him. She was excited for this, and hoped that she didn't mess this up.

XxXxX

"This card is all you need to pay for the items you require." Watari said, handing Kiara a golden credit card, "Feel free to spend as much as you wish."

"But this isn't my money." Kiara said, looking at the golden card that was now in her hands.

"Ryuzaki has confirmed that you will be aiding in the investigation. Think of this as an advance paycheck."

"Oh, okay." After a second of processing this information she realized she wasn't supposed to know who Ryuzaki was. "Whose Ryuzaki?"

"That is one of L's alias." Watari replied, "You will be introduced to many of them the longer you stay with us."

"Will I ever have one?" Kiara asked, Watari looked at the excitement in her eyes and offered her a smile.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will. I believe L is working on one right now."

"That's so cool." Kiara always wanted an alias ever since she watched this show, it just sounded like a good idea, or it was just paranoia. She wondered her alias would be, but knowing L it would probably be something that could help him in the long run, or maybe she was just over thinking things.

Watari drove them to a mall, it wasn't big but it had the stores she needed. He left her at the entrance with a sleek silver cell phone; he instructed her to call him when she was done then he left, but she had a feeling he would be watching her even if she couldn't see him. With a smile on her face Kiara walked into the first shop she had seen and began her shopping spree. T-shirts, pants, pajamas, shoes, underwear, towels, shampoo and other bathroom supplies. Her bags were big and she quickly realized she wasn't going to be able to carry anything else she would've bought, so she called Watari and he picked her up.

"We will be moving hotel rooms in a couple of days." Watari said, "It is best that you don't unpack everything right away. I will provide you with a suitcase where you can store your clothes until we move into the new hotel room."

"Okay."

"As for your job in the investigation, L will be looking forward to your opinions on the Kira case, no doubt you will pick up more things that we did not catch."

"I doubt it." Kiara said, a small blush coating her cheeks at the praise.

"Only time will tell my dear." Watari said, offering the teen a smile.

Once Watari had escorted Kiara back into the hotel room with L, and left her bags of new clothing on the bed along with the her new suitcase, he excused himself and left; saying he had some errands to run. Leaving L and Kiara alone.

The detective had a tray with a large assortment of deserts laid out before him, he was staring at the computer screen when she arrived but now his attention was on her, whatever he was working on forgotten.

"You can order room service if you wish." L said, putting a small white marshmallow in his mouth. "There is a menu on the bedside table."

"Thanks." Kiara said, not sure how to reply to that. She still wasn't sure how she would talk to L, she normally wasn't a shy person but this bizarre situation was messing with her and she never really thought about what she would do if she met the REAL L. It was intimidating. "I'll do that once I put all of these away." L nodded and went back to eating his sweets and staring at her.

At the least Kiara just hoped talking to L got better as her stay lengthened, she could not handle this awkward silence every single day. Kiara didn't buy a lot of clothes, but what she did buy she liked and could last her at least a week. Somewhere on the way home Watari reassured her that she would have more chances to shop for cloths, but that would be when they moved to the new hotel room and settled in. He also told her to ask L about any other jobs she will be doing when she wasn't helping him with the Kira case. One look from the corner of her eye showed that the pale detective was still staring at her.

"So L, or Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki will be fine for now." He said at her pause.

"Ryuzaki, Watari told me I would be doing other things during my stay with you." She said, her question asked.

The dark haired man nodded, "Your primary duty will be giving insight that I may have missed, or your opinion on any evidence we may find. Between these periods there will be time for you to do other things, Watari is not always here with me because he is out in the field. You will act as not only his assistant when he needs it but mine as well."

"What would that entail?" Kiara asked, trying to imagine what being L's assistant would be like; the only image that came to mind was her running back and forth with more and more sweets for him to eat.

"For Watari it could be from gathering supplies to chores around the hotel room. For me, well that could entail a list of extensive things." He offered her a small smile that left her feeling a bit apprehensive but excited at the same time.

"That sounds interesting." She said, giving him a smile in return.

"I will warn you now Ms. Emerson, I will be keeping a close eye on your actions. I am still not convinced that you are purely innocent. I hope you can understand that I have a lot of enemies and you could quite possibly be a spy spent to discover my location and my weaknesses." He kept his gaze, his black eyes unblinking, staring into her green. Kiara couldn't hold his intense gaze for long so she looked away first, turning her eyes back to her clothes.

"Ryuzaki." Kiara finally said after five minutes of silence, turning to look at the man who was already looking at her.

"Hm."

"Call me Kiara, Ms. Emerson makes me feel old." She offered him her brightest smile, winking at him.

L blinked at her actions, before looking away from her and back at the computer screen. Women were trouble, and this one, the one they picked up on a rainy night, was a weird one.

XxXxX

Kiara was playing a game on a laptop L had lent her when she heard a loud a sound, like plates breaking from L's direction. She looked up from the screen to see the normally on his heels detective, on the ground, staring at the screen with a horrified expression on his face. The noise was from the carefully stacked empty plates that had cake and other sweets previously on them. He probably knocked them over when he lost his balance. Kiara was curious what had shocked him enough to make him lose his cool like he did right now.

"All of them Watari?" L asked, his voice obviously shaken. At this point Kiara was closing the laptop and getting off the bed.

"Yes sir, all of heart attacks." The voice from the other end was Watari. Kiara began to realize what was happening, Light had killed all the FBI agents that L had following all the police people.

"L, why did you have the FBI follow us around, do you not trust us?" A voice came from the computer, most likely one of the Japanese police officers.

L seemed to have recovered from the shock of the news but his voice was obviously still a bit shaken. "It was obvious that Kira had access to police files so I had the FBI agents follow the police officers involved in the Kira case and their families around for a week. It seemed Kira is someone the FBI was tailing." Though L wasn't sure how he was going to narrow it down further, but for now he was sure that Kira was someone that the FBI was tailing. "Excuse me for now gentlemen, I need to look into something." He closed the chat and let out a sigh.

Kiara knelt down next to the detective and began to put the fallen plates onto the tray, getting them off the floor. L was looking at some files on his computers, most likely reports that the FBI agents had submitted before their deaths.

"Kiara."

Said teen was surprised that L spoke to her, "Yes?"

"What do you make of this situation?"

"What's going on?" She asked, reminding herself she had no idea what was going on.

"All of the FBI agents that i sent out to follow the Japanese police officers who are involved in this case and their families, are now dead, all of heart attacks."

Knowing the answer Kiara didn't hesitate replying, "That would mean that Kira is one of the people being followed."

"Yes, but why kill them all?" L was furiously biting his thumb, a look of utter concentration on his face. Kiara wasn't sure if he was testing her, because the answer to that seemed pretty obvious to her, but that could probably be because she knew it due to her knowledge of Death Note.

"I did say that we created roles for you to fill. Roles that will help you progress with this world." Kiara looked past the computer to see Rue.

'_This is one of those moments where I have to tell him the next line_?' She asked him.

"Precisely."

Kiara looked back at the detective, "Do you honestly not see it?" She blurted out, wincing at how it sounded. His dull black eyes turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "If Kira killed just the FBI agent that was following him it would be like telling us who he is."

"This information was not released to the Japanese police. Kira needs both a name and a face to kill, there is no way he could've gotten that information."

Kiara couldn't remember what Light did exactly to get those names and faces but she knew it had to do with the subway. "Blackmail?" She offered after a few minutes of thought.

"That suggests that Kira forced the agent who was following him to give up the names and faces of all the FBI agents that were stationed in Japan." L grew silent; Kiara could hear the gears in his brain turning as she finished collecting the scattered plates and silverware.

"It was just a guess." She said, as she stood back up.

"A good one." He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Unsure of what else to do Kiara returned to the bed and picked up the laptop, going back to playing the game she was playing earlier. This was only the beginning of the show, so a lot more things were going to happen, but she wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to do. Whatever the old man wanted from her was not clear in her head. He wanted her to make things better, but the biggest question in her mind was for who. L, Light, the people of this world?

"Your first day is not your last." Rue said, hovering a few feet away from the bed, "You have plenty of time to come to a conclusion. Give yourself time to get immersed into the everyday life of this world, then the answer should be clear."

'_What do you mean_?' Kiara asked.

"How can you know what to make better if you don't even know what the problem is?" Rue replied. "The problem you seem to be facing is picking someone to help, to make things better for them, but unless you know them you won't be able to decide if they really need to have things made better for them."

Kiara nodded, '_So I should meet everyone before deciding.'_

"Yes, there is only so much books and shows can teach you about someone, meeting them in the flesh and interacting with them gives you the other side of the story."

'_Thank you Rue_.'

"It's what I'm here for."

**XxXxX**

**Well there you all go, part 1 of the rewritten version of this story. Hope you enjoy this, both new and old readers. A lot of extra content and stuff so it is worth a another read.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. For those that already know whats going to happen because you've read this before please, leave a review stating what you want to see happen in the rewrite that wasn't in the original, I already am working on making the romance between L and Kiara seem more natural than last time, so i got that covered. But leave your suggestions down below. **

**I took down the rest of this story because if i left it up and updated, not only would this chapter be out of order, but if you read this and then the rest of the original story , it wouldn't much sense.**

**Review!**


End file.
